


Echoes In a Marble Hall

by Missy



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can still hear them calling in the empty banquet hall, lost in their own worlds, the prince, the boy and the lost girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes In a Marble Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

This is the pattern they’re stuck with – the girl sits on the ledge and sings her song, the eerie. The Prince broods by the fireplace, his boot against the grating, eyes downcast as if lost in a disappearing dream. The son watches the girl, as if he’s afraid she’ll tumble from her perch. For thousands of years peanut-munching visitors swear they’ve seen them; known the golden glow of the lady’s tresses and seen the dark flame trapped in the Prince’s eyes.

Perhaps if you’re patient and linger long enough in the banquet room you can see them still, the betrayed Elsinore Prince, the fearful son and the girl he spurned with the rue in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Hamlet** , all of whom are part of **The Public Domain**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction.


End file.
